


A Traitor's Tragic Waltz

by Rhidee (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ??? - Freeform, AU, Aradia is off somewhere for chapter one, Beheading, Epic Mafia inspired, Eridan is Sad, First published homestuck fanfic, How Do I Tag, If you see and error, Jade is sleeping for chapter one, Kanaya is bae, Karkat has a hard time being boss man, Managing sixteen characters is hard, Multi, Not Really Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Point it out, Really bad communicating, Slightly OOC characters, Swords, Tavros is stuck on some stairs somewhere, There is a traitor in our mist, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, What is tag, gross sobbing, oh babies, people die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rhidee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What one does for friends has no bounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Traitor's Tragic Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First fic, babies first angst, etc etc, i'm not that experienced. If anyone has tips, or notices errors in either plot or anything else really, please point it out and i'll do my best to fix it. Pre warning, this is based off an epic mafia game i've since lost the logs off, so plans past chapter one are badly linked together, and a tad unclear.

It was Feferi first. Her body turned up, mutilated almost beyond recognition. Eridan was unfortunately the first to find her. He had been coming to apologize for all he had done, trying to turn over a new leaf with her. Instead his stomach was turned over.  
Sollux found him a few minutes later, hearing the sounds of Eridans sobs. Eridan was hugging Feferi's head, sobbing about how sorry he was, and how he'd find who did it.  
Sollux dragged him away, sat him down, and filled karkat in with suspicious glances toward Eridan.  
Karkat gathered together in the main room, faces solemn and eyes with different colored tears. He stood up, unusually silent, and went to the front of the room.  
CG: TODAY, FEFERI GOT CULLED...YOU ALL KNOW THAT ALREADY, OF COURSE  
CG: WE HAVE NO WAY TO DO ONE OF THOSE HUMAN BURIAL THINGS, SO I THINK WE SHOULD TOSS HER BODY INTO SPACE. ANYONE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT..?  
((??: W)(at?))  
CA: i do!! wwe can't just leavve her to drift! i...i lovved her! doesn't that mean anything to you?!  
((??: Eridan...?))  
CG: ...  
TT: ...Eridan, unless you can think of something else to do, we have no choice...  
CA: ...  
TT: ...Go on Karkat.  
CG: ...OKAY.  
CG: WITH HER DEATH, WE ALSO HAVE TO FACE TO FACT I'M SURE MANY OF HAVE ALREADY REALIZED.  
CG: SHE WAS MURDERED, BY SOMEONE ON THIS ROCK.  
((??: Why can't you guys glubbin )(ear me??!!))  
TA: II2n't it obviou2 who iit ii2?! Obviou2ly iit wa2 ERIIDAN who wa2 covered iin her blood!  
CA: that's bullshit, wwhy wwould i kill her and stick around! and that's not including the fact that I WWANTED TO BE HER MATESPRITE YOU ASS  
TA: bull2hiit you ju2t wanted to fii-  
CT: D --> I don't think this is helping. We need to e%amine the evidance.  
GC: 4 TRI4L N33DS 4 JUDGE, SO WHO B3TT3R TH4N M3?  
AG: You haven't 8een cleared aaaaaaanymore than the rest of us, so why should we let you judge?  
GC: K4RK4T W4S WITH M3 L4ST NIGHT, H3 C4N VOCH FOR M3.  
GA: Is This So Karkat?  
CG: YEAH, I WAS WITH TEREZI FOR MOST OF LAST NIGHT, BUT I WAS SLEEPING DURING THE CULLING  
CG: BEFORE I DOZED OFF TEREZI SAID SHE WAS GOING TO BE ON MY HUSKTOP  
EB: but did you see her when feferi was murdered?  
CG: NO  
AG: Hah! So you haven't 8een cleared!  
GC: ...I SUPOS3 I H4V3N'T  
TG: anyone else noticing that cat girl has been really quiet or is that just me?  
AC: :(( are you sure the highblood is guilty  
GC: 4BSOLUT3LY!! K4RKL3S, P3RM1SS1ON TO D3L1V3R JUST1C3!!  
CA: please no, i'm not guilty!  
CG: ...  
TC: YeAh MoThErFuCkEr, As OuR gLoRiOuS lEaDeR iT's YoUr JoB tO cHoSe ThE fAtE oF sInNeRs  
CG: OH WHAT THE FUCK WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!!  
TC: I wAs JuSt ChIlLiN wItH sOmE fAyGo, KaRbRo  
AG: huuuuuuuurry up and chose already!!!!!!!!  
CG: ...yeah just...go ahead and cull him.  
CA: kar...wwhy...  
Karkat left the room quickly, and after a nervous moment of silence, John followed. Soon the only people left were Vriska and Terezi. They silently carried a crying Eridan to Terezi's noose. Vriska pointed her sword at his back, and Terezi quietly ordered Eridan to position himself. Eridan looked into the eyes of his executors, and went silent. Violet tears dripped down his face, and he put the noose around his neck...  
And stepped off.  
((??: NOOOOOOOO!!!))

**Author's Note:**

> So, there it is! Any reader input would be greatly appreciated ^.^


End file.
